


The Hand

by ShiniHa



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Hunted, Mental Health Issues, Other, Paranoia, Paranormal, Please Don't Take This Seriously, and, crappypasta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiniHa/pseuds/ShiniHa
Summary: John's entire life was suddenly turn upside down when he saw a particular picture,  picture of a hand.Now he sees it everywhere, no matter where he goes, the hand is after him.Can he really trust any of his friends? Will he even have any at the doomsday's final judgment?





	The Hand

It was dark, a dark night. The c0ld wind was blowing into my room.   
My, indeed, my name is John. I am a 16 year old highschool student, I was raised in Detroit and live there as well.   
I live alone, my mother and father died in a car accident when I was 6 years old, so I am an orphan. But as a typical teenager, my main passion is video games, especially those simple indie games on steam, So I own a rather small and weak laptop, it wouldn’t run those commercial games.

But it still means so much for me, I was working months on my part time job as a pizza delivery boy, just to buy this majestic piece of technology And well, so was my life looking like, I stressed teen who play games in his spare time and works, while also having to put up with school. But it all ended one day, a tragic day day.   
And that day was the dark night. 

The night I opened up steam, I was hoping to be able to buy myself a game, I stole my friend’s credit card and had his pin to steal money from him.   
But suddenly, as I opened steam I noticed something. It was odd, and disturbing, but the steam logo wasn’t blue, but red, like blood.   
Pressing it to open the application, I heard the familiar sound of ‘error’, and sure enough, on the screen was a system error warning.  
Strange, I thought to myself before trying again. It opened this time. Steam, but as I looked at the application closer, I noticed something, my, my profile picture was black, it seemed to have some white scribbles on them, I couldn’t tell what they were, but I recognized them from when I was watching the TV. 

Confused I looked around the room, and then on my screen, were my friends pulling a prank on me? Maybe there was a key logger on my computer.   
I didn’t know, but making nothing out of it I opened the steam store page, but suddenly my eyes widened in surprise, that picture, it was everywhere, the picture. 

Closing steam I took a step back, what the hell happened? I was going to open chrome but as I opened it. I was shocked, suddenly my front page was replaced with something, a picture… a strange picture.. oh, a hand, it’s wrist looked off.. Almost as if was made out of rubber, or broken. I was a rather squeamish person, so I quickly closed the browser, maybe I was just tired?  
Being sure it was just fatigue I went to bed, but as I got comfy into bed, I suddenly realized something grim and dark… I still had my clothing on.

Throwing my clothing off of my I went back to bed, this time finally falling asleep. But suddenly I woke up, I had cold sweat all over my body, and I could feel my muscles tense up, it was a strange sensation. I could feel something, with the tip of my being. I looked at the bulge in the blanket.   
Disappointed in myself I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, until I felt something again, jumping up I looked at the bulge, it was moving, panicked I took up the blanket and there it was.  
The hand, it was crawling up my body, it’s wrist like gummy leaking blood as it’s nails were digging into my soft and fragile flesh. 

Suddenly I woke up. I felt like this dream was, too kinky even for me. Ruffling my short brown hair I stood up, god was I tired. As I walked into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the window, black bags were under my eyes, and my hair looked worse than it usually does. But as I looked down onto my chest I noticed it, suddenly there were red bruises over my chest, almost as if something was crawling up for it. Disturbed, I recalled the dream, I looked at my own fingers, the nails on them were cracked, almost as if, I did this to myself.

I took a step back from the mirror, not noticing the soap that was on the floor, I slipped, hitting the back of my head i could feel the cold floor, suddenly I felt a cold liquid forming around my head, my hair felt moist, slimy, sticky, It was strange, it couldn't describe that feeling. With my hand I touched my head, feeling something wet.   
I looked at it, and it was red, so much blood! I panicked and got up, i need help immediately. I ran out onto the street screaming for help, not even caring about the fact that i had no clothes. After a few minutes i heard sirens, an ambulance!

The neighbors must’ve called them for me! It wasn’t ambulances though, just.. Police. They shouted at me to get on the ground with my hands behind my back, but i needed immediate care! I ran towards them, trying to ask for help but i couldn’t form words properly. Before i knew it i was on the ground with several policemen on me.   
Why? The next thing I knew was a sharp pain around my lower areas, my butt. I started to feel dizzy, I managed to tilt my head slightly, it was an tranquilizer.

Darkness, it was all I knew for the next few moments. Upon opening my eyes suddenly again, I noticed that I was in a room, it was white, and it felt soft. Almost like cushions, as I was about to pull out my hand and touch it. I suddenly realized something, my arms, they were binded together, I was in a straight jacket. My arms tightly together, I was unable to move, feeling myself slip to the ground I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of hitting the floor, but it was soft after all. Just like my hands if they were free- but as i sat down i felt a stinging pain in my left bootycheek, the tip of the needle was still there, how cruel, how heartless. Well it was what he had to suffer with in this cold white room.


End file.
